Going to the Movies
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Tess ended up taking Levi to the movies becuse she lost a bet. This would be one "date" the both of them will never forget. What did happen on this "date" and will anyone find out what happend? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney an or Disney's Raven's Home in anyway. **Note**: If you sent me a request and waiting for it do be done, don't worry I am still working on them. I just wanted to write a non story request.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tess can't believe she lost a bet now she's on a date with Levi. At least he was better then Booker as he talked too much and way too much into himself. The date was at the movies and the show was Toy Story 4. Once the lights where down and one of many trailers where playing Tess looked around before she undid the button of her pants and pulled down them a bit showing off her green panties. She soon slid her hand into her panties and put her hand towards her pussy. She soon contested and pushed. She did her best to hold a moan and soon took her hand out of her panties reveling a can of soda and handed it to Levi.

"Where did this soda come from?" Levi whispered.

"I snuck it in. Nia and I always sneak in a can when at the movies."

"But how did you sneak it in?"

"From my pussy ." Tess whispered back like it was nothing.

"What?" Levi was confused and wondered if he heard right.

"How else I'm going to sneak two cans in while wearing skinny jeans?

"Where is the other can?"

"Still in my pussy. Now if you don't mind I am going to get the other one out."

Tess pushed but the soda was not coming out.

"I think its stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah this is the first time I have two cans up inside me."

"Wait so that means?"

"Yup Nia seeks in a can in her pussy too. I thought I could handle two after all

Two cans are like the same size as one of those tall cans I normally sneak in for myself."

Levi just looked at Tess and saw her panties. Just seeing them was causing him to bone up. He looked back at Tess who soon slid her hand into her pussy to try to get the soda.

"Don't judge me. I like to you to sneak in a soda while wearing skinny jeans. The only option for you is in that cute your ass of yours."

"Wait what?"

"Shut up I didn't say anything now I can't believe I'm saying this but I need your help I can't get to it." Tess slipped her hand out of her pussy and out of her panties.

"Help, how am i going to do that?"

"Simple just slide your hand into my pussy and keep going until you fell the can and pull but not the tab. Made that mistake once."

Tess soon pulled down a bit more of her panties just enough to revel her pussy that was slightly gapped. Levi really was boning up seeing Tess's pussy this close in person.

"I can't believe I be touching a pussy for the first time and its to get a can out."

"Its better then reaching out and delivering a baby. Just do it already before the movie starts."

Levi soon put his hand into Tess's pussy with ease. It felt weird to him. It was warm put yet wet. Tess heled back moaning as Levi's hand went in. Only Nia and herself had ever touched her pussy so this was a first for her. He still could not feel the can and was slightly passed his wrist. Not wanting to hurt Tess his hand was moving slowly.

"Hurry up." Tess said

"I don't want to hurt you so I'm taking my time."

"Trust me you won't."

Tess sighed as Levi slid deeper and deeper in her pussy. He was getting close to his elbow and can't believe how far he is inside her pussy and how far the can was. All the while Tess holding back her moans. He soon was able to touch it and tried to grab it out.

"I cant get my hand around it."

"Crap what now?"

"Maybe go on your hands and knees and let the can slide out by gravity."

"I'm not going to do that here."

"Then I guess you have a soda up your pussy until you get back home."

Tess looked around and saw the theater was mostly empty and the seats where big enough after moving the arm rest to do what Levi suggested. Tess sighed and pulled down her pants and panties now fully exposing her bear ass . She was soon on all fours and waited for the can to drop. Her ass was in Levi's face. Instead of watching the trailers Levi watched to see if the soda can would drop. Which it did once the third trailer was over with.

"Next time your bringing in your own soda."

"Or I can just buy one at the conditions."

"You do that but not me as that's where they get you."

When the movie was over they walked home. Levi would never forget this day seeing Tess's pussy. As they walked Tess took a different way home and Levi was confused. As they walked less and less people was around until there was none.

"Tess where are we going?"

"Its a short cut also making a pit stop."

"Well this pit stop better not take forever."

"Relax it will be quick."

The two soon made it inside a building with hardly any light but just enough to see one another. Levi was wondering what kind of pit stop this was when Tess dropped to her knees and started to rub Levi's crotch aria. Levi's eyes widen as his dick grew.

"Whip it out after all you saw my pussy so I get to see your dick."

Levi thought it was only fare and soon pulled his shorts and boxers down just enough to his dick. Tess just smiled and started to jack him off. Levi was moaning in no time until he was at four inches. Tess looked at Levi and thought about sucking him. It would be her first dick and was glad it was a good size to practice on as she still had it in her hand.

Levi did not know why Tess was still holding onto his dick, but soon found out as she leaned forward and slid it in her mouth. Levi's eyes went wide and ended up moaning again as she bobbed her head back and forth. He heard of blow jobs from the older kids in school, but never thought he would get one at this age. She sucked faster and faster until Levi's body started to shake.

He had a feeling what was going on since he was an A student and was in a science class for kids who was older then he was. Luckily for Tess it was a dry orgasm. She would not know what she would do if Levi was able to shoot a load into her mouth. After his dry cum ended, Tess slid his dick out of her mouth and stood up.

"We are now even. Also you know not to tell anyone about this day right?"

"Yes we just saw a movie and that was it."

"Exactly."

Tess for one would not mind to have his hand inside her pussy again without having a can up inside, and even suck him a bit in return. Only time would tell if she decides to do it or not. This was one date they won't forget.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
